Masks
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin-a girl decides to get a mask.WARNING!all characters(except ones that are obviously canon)are OCs.you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey PAE! What're you working on over here?" Sparkles leaned over a low tree branch to see what I was doing. She wore a yellow and black tunic, with a red bow tied in her hair. She still proudly wore Shadow Link's hat on her head.

"I'm making a mask", I replied, holding it up got her to see.

It was a fox with circles for cheeks. It wasn't colored in yet, nor did it have pupils yet, either, but it definitely was cute. I had also been working on it for a few hours...

She paused for a minute before finally saying, "That's kind of dumb. There's still that Happy Mask Shop a few feet away...And there's still plenty of Link hats you could get." "Nah", I replied,"I'm over the whole hat thing" "Oh...Ally's words got to you, huh? They weren't directed at you,you know" "I know. Besides, none of the Links look as good without their hats on..." She had to think about this one. "True..." "And that mask selling dude scares me"

This time, Sparkles busted up laughing ,"He is creepy, isn't he?" I simply nodded my head.

"So is that supposed to be a Keaton mask?" I shook my head, "It's supposed to be a pivee" "A...Kiwi?", she stared at me oddly. "A pivee", I corrected.

"Uhuh...Well...Whatever that is...I don't see why you'd want a mask that badly anyway..." "Masks are gonna be very popular soon...I can tell" She rolled her eyes. "That's great. Anyways, I have to get going now. I'm gonna meet everyone at the Lon Lon bar. The owner's finally letting up, so we can get stuff there. See you later." "Bye", I muttered, going back to my mask.

"Maybe I'll make the pupils smaller...Make something that'll creep that salesman out..."

"Hey!", a voice called out, giving me a heart-attack. I looked over. It was Natalie.

She was wearing an orange version of a fire tunic. Meaning she could walk into an active volcano and still be alright.

"Oh hi...", I replied, absentmindedly painting my own hand rather than my mask. "We haven't see you in over a _month!_ Is this where you've been the whole time?" "A **MONTH**!?", I jumped up.

Has it seriously been a whole month?

"But it's only been a few hours", I told her. She gave me a worried look.

"A few hours...?", she shook her head in disbelief, "It's been a month. Ask anyone."

I looked around. The scenery had changed since I last took notice. The grass was longer, the Happy Mask Shop was a bit bigger than last time...Heck, even my hair was a bit longer. Not much, though.

I glanced at my mask. It was almost finished. I had painted the main part of it brown, the inner ears black, the cheeks a pink-ish color, and the pupils blue. Only, they were very small. I had also made a rather insane grin on it that was almost too big. From the looks of this(mainly my hand), I had also been adding blood to it.

"Whoa...Cool...", Nat muttered, momentarily distracted by the mask, but she quickly recovered, "Oh what am I _saying_...? PAE! Everyone is worried about you!Come and show them you're ok!" "Right...", I mumbled. But I really just wanted to finish the mask...Oh well.

Nat left, dragging me along with her.

Everyone was relieved that I was safe and sound. It felt good to know that I was worried about. On the downside, I couldn't stop apologizing.

There was a little voice, however, that kept telling me to go finish the mask. I ignored it.

I suggested we all go to the Lon Lon bar, remembering that Sparkles had mentioned we were allowed to go, only to receiving disappointing news.

"The bar got closed for letting us go in there...", Sparkles explained. I couldn't help feeling guilty that I hadn't come with. "Sorry guys...", I apologized again. "It's alright!", Lynn assured me, giving me a few good thumps on the back(and nearly making me fall over).

Lynn wore a dark yellow tunic, with bright green and dark orange patterns on it. She also had gloves, which were black, white, orange, and green at once, and Elzo. Sure that sounds weird, but Elzo was still stuck in hat form. It was pretty funny, actually. To complete the outfit, headphones were hanging around her neck, which I was always tempted to take off and wear them myself. As usual, I decided against it. I learned my lesson the last time I tried to take someone else's headphones. It hadn't turned out pretty. **At all.**Oh well. Live and learn, right?

"So what are we going to do, then? I have to make up for a month's worth of being gone!"

Most of them told me they were too busy now to do much of anything, and we could catch up later. It was disappointing. Only a small handful had some time to hang out, and I immediately got so many suggestions on what to do, I thought my brain was gonna bust. But, that's what friends are for, right...?

Still.

The mask incident kept bugging me. I chose to lay off for a while and keep busy. I didn't mention it to anyone. But I could tell some had their suspicions. I waved it away.

The less I focused on that, the better...

* * *

i only own PAE the others belong to my friends on deviantart


	2. Chapter 2

That was a few months ago, though.

Now, I stood behind a tree, tensing up more and more with each passing second. I couldn't help it. What I was about to do was extremely stupid.

That mask I had made was left at my house for a while. Until it disappeared a little bit ago. About two or three weeks.

Anyways, I kept a good eye out for the Happy Mask Salesman. He was my target this time. Sure, I was terrified of him...But I wanted a mask now, more than anything.

What would I be taking? I had no idea. I just knew I had to be careful. Who knows what would happen if someone got caught by him _now?_

I shuddered at the thought.

Time seemed to freeze. Then, very slowly, my target walked past.

I followed behind him quietly.

If I was smaller, I probably would have latched onto that huge pack of his. Might have been safer...

Maybe not.

Cautiously, I pulled a mask away from his pack and examined it.

Disturbingly, it was a Mario mask. Normally, that wouldn't be very freaky at all. But considering how _THIS_ guy was...

I put the mask back where I found it.

Fishing around for another, I came across an equally creepy mask.

Majora's Mask.

I heard that the evil was gone from it now that Link had kicked it's ass. Too bad I don't trust something like that to be permanently beaten so easily. I definitely wasn't going to risk it.

Tucking the mask back, I noticed we were going particularly far from town. My stomach began turning. This was starting to sound even more like a terrible idea.

'No. No. I came this far...I'm this close. I'm not leaving without a mask!', I growled in my thoughts, banishing the nervous feeling in my stomach.

My fingertips brushed against several masks. Each one felt different, each one made from wood...Though a few felt a bit more like human skin or animal fur.

I tried to shake that idea from my head. I'd get scared and run off if I let my imagination run rampant. It usually did. And that usually happened at the worst moments. Not a good thing for me...Or anyone around me, depending on the situation.

Regardless, I tugged on a new mask. It only took a quick flash of the ear to make my heart stop.

'T-this mask...', I gulped, 'No way...Please...Let it just have been my imagination again...' That's when he stopped.

And I ran right into his back.

The salesman stumbled forward a bit, before quickly whipping around to look at me. He grinned. "Are you interested in buying a mask?"

I back up a bit, before tripping on a root. "N-no", my voice trembled. I tried to get back more, but my foot was stuck in said root.

His eyes wandered a few seconds before resting on my right hand. His grin seemed to almost turn sadistic, "A _thief_, huh?" That's when I realized that I had been subconsciously gripping that...That _**abomination**_/b of a mask in my fingers.

I couldn't think of an excuse that wasn't going to come back to haunt me later, so, instead, I tried to get free of the root. It took a few hits, but it finally broke. I quickly scrambled on my feet and began to run away. My injured ankle made that harder.

"Oh no-I have ways to deal with thieves like you now" Despite being completely mortified, I couldn't help stopping and looking back.

"Wha...? Hey what are you d...!? **OH HOLEE SHI**-"

That's all I had time for, before I was blinded.

I struggled against an invisible force, unable to move or scream. My body felt like it was slowly being compressed into an impossibly small space. So slowly, it was like the force wanted me to really feel the pain. I opened my mouth into the quietest scream in the world. Not even air escaped from my mouth. I felt as though my lungs might burst-and take the rest of me with them!

-

Knock knock knock! "Coming!", I headed to the door and opened it, "Hello?" No one was there.

I looked down.

Laying on the ground was a mask. It looked a lot like PAE, though it's expression was stuck in one of shock and pain.

"Cool...", I picked it up.

Sure, I was kind of creeped out, but you have to admit that's pretty cool. "I have to show this to PAE! It'd sure freak her out", I grinned at the mental image.

"Less talky..."

I jumped. "PAE...?", I looked around.

"More figurig out how to reverse this..."

I looked at the mask.

"Then, some revenge against that stupid mask selling dude!", it growled.

I nearly dropped it in shock. You definitely didn't see -er, hear- **THAT** everyday...

Hm...

_This could be fun..._

* * *

ok, i'll admit right now that i don't really remember what was going through my brain when i wrote this part. also, the person's that's speaking in the last bit is Natalie. she's the only one of PAE's friends that wouldn't run away screaming from that.


End file.
